From Stumbled Beginnings
From Stumbled Beginnings is the second episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 14. It aired on May 15, 2016 for sponsors, May 16th, 2016 for Rooster Teeth site users, and May 22, 2016 for the general public. It is the 287th episode overall. Characters Red Team *Simmons *Grif *Hammer *Lieu *Several soldiers Blue Team *Butch Flowers *Four soldiers Other *Lieu *V.I.C. (Voice only) Plot A group of red soldiers are undergoing a boot camp drill in Danger Canyon, including Simmons and Grif, who are led by another red soldier named Hammer. Simmons stops halfway on the bridge and cannot continue when Grif runs up behind. Hammer tries to encourage them to continue, however Simmons cannot due to his fear of heights and Grif simply being lazy. The two are "convinced" to move again when sniper shots are fired over their heads. As they run, they are stopped by another sniper shot and three recruits all look to see the Lieutenant had been the one firing. He angrily orders all of them to his office immediately. In the Lieutenant's office, Grif and Hammer try to make up excuses, to which the Lieutenant orders them to shut up. He tells them that the three of them had been disappointments due to Hammer trying to act like the leader when he isn't and Grif and Simmons being poor excuses for soldiers. He then decides to send the three on a "special" mission, much to Simmons's and Hammer's eagerness. The Lieutenant sends the three to investigate a Blue attack on a Red base in Timberland in order to gather intel and search for survivors, emphasizing the need for the three to work together. The three spy on the base on top of a cliff, but disagree on their next move as Hammer wishes to move in and investigate while Grif and Simmons want to scout from a safe distance. Eventually, they agree to take the intel they've collected and return to base, but Grif and Simmons don't notice Hammer staying behind. As Grif and Simmons head to the Warthog, Hammer rushes the Red base only to be killed by an explosive left behind by the Blues. With Hammer gone, Grif and SImmons decide to return to base. Back at the base, Simmons voices some regret for Hammer's death, but Grif feels that they "did him a favor" as Hammer wanted to go out a hero. While Simmons is at first indignant at the idea, both soldiers tell the rest of the recruits a ludicrous story of how Hammer sacrificed himself and amazingly, everyone buys it. They are then approached by the Lieutenant who congratulates them on the mission and tells them they are being reassigned to a "special" outpost, much to Simmons's and Grif's shock as he leaves. Meanwhile, the Lieutenant heads to a separate part of the base to talk to a soldier in teal armor. He questions why the soldier would want Simmons and Grif as they are "the worst soldiers he had ever seen". The soldier tells him not to worry as he has "big plans" for the two privates and the soldier reveals himself to be Captain Butch Flowers aka Agent Florida. Transcript Open on space... Vic: So, what better place to start than the beginning? Well, you could get all artsy and start somewhere in the middle. All the cool directors do that. Get you all excited. You're like, "Whoa dude! What's goin' on, man? Why's that guy shooting that other guy?" Then they all do that rewind thing. Tell the tale, lay the breadcrumbs, roll the credits. Classic! But how about we start... before the beginning? The words "From Stumbled Beginnings" float into frame. '' ''A drum roll is heard and a military training base comes into view with soldiers running drills. View of a red drill leader and a group of recruits running across a bridge. '' '''Hammer: '''Time to put the hammer down, boys! Let's make the lieutenant proud. ''Simmons is seen just standing in the middle of the bridge. '' '''Hammer: '''Simmons, what are you doing?! '''Simmons: '''Oh God, this is my nightmare! '''Hammer: '''Come on, man, you can do it! Just keep moving. '''Simmons: '''But I already stopped! If I move now, my chances of falling off and breaking every bone in my body increase dramatically! ''Grif appears running onto the bridge behind Simmons. Grif: '''(Gasping for breath) Hey guys... Whew! Thanks for... Thanks for waiting up. '''Hammer: '''Grif! We are not waiting for you! '''Grif: (Still panting) Hey dude, what's the holdup? Simmons: 'I just need a minute. '''Hammer: '''Don't let the CO down, Simmons! '''Simmons: '(whimpers)'' I'm torn between my two great loves: being alive and pleasing a superior. '''Hammer: '''Just whatever you do, don't look down. '''Grif: '''Huh, what's that down there? ''Simmons looks down 'Simmons: '''Oh God!! '''Hammer: '''God damn it. '''Grif: '''Nice! I guess we just live up here now, right? What's your name again? '''Simmons: '(gags) I'm gonna throw up in my helmet. 'Grif: '''Eh, it doesn't matter. I'm Grif, by the way, and I think this is the beginning of a singularly beneficial relationship where you get me out of all these stupid boot camp drills. '''Hammer: '''Grif, you get over here right now! '''Grif: '''Yeah, how? Jump over him? Do you want me to fall and die? I'm not taking any unnecessary risks! (To Simmons) Dude, we have got it made. ''They start getting shot at with a sniper rifle. '' '''Grif: '''What the fuck!?! I thought this was training! '''Simmons: ' Fuck this, I changed my mind. I wanna move again! A shot is fired in front of them, Hammer, Simmons, and Grif look down to see the Lieutenant is revealed to be the one shooting at them. '' '''Lieutenant: '''All three of you in my office now! ''Moves to the Lieutenant's office 'Hammer: '''Sir, these two showed willful insubordination to their company leader. Grif and Simmons colluded with each other to not complete the exercise. '''Grif: '''Objection! I've never colluded in my life and I resent the implication. '''Simmons: ' Do you even know what collusion is? '''Grif: '''I plead the fifth, your Honor. '''Lieutenant: (angrily)' '''Enough! All three of you have been a disappointment to me. Hammer, you are not the company leader you think you are. And Grif and Simmons, you two need to be whipped into shape. '''Hammer: '''We're sorry to disappoint you, sir! It, uh, it won't happen again. '''Grif: '''Uh, he doesn't speak for me. I'm more 'mildly inconvenienced' than 'sorry'. '''Simmons: '''What is wrong with you?! '''Lieutenant: '''That's why... I'm sending you three on a special mission. '''Simmons: '(Gasps) A special mission? Hammer: 'We'll make you proud, sir. I'm honored to accept. '''Simmons: '''But not as honored as I am. Sir! '''Grif: '''Uh, dude. What is wrong with you? ''Scene changes to Timberland. Scenes of Hammer, Simmons, and Grif driving and then getting out of the Warthog 'Lieutenant (voice only): '''A Blue army battalion recently hit one of our outposts in Timberland. I'm sending you three out there on a recon mission to search for survivors and gather intel. You'll need to work together to complete this mission. Do not let me down. ''Shows Hammer looking at the base through a sniper rifle. '''Hammer: '''There's the base. We should move in. '''Grif: '''Move in?! What are you, nuts?! '''Simmons: Yeah, I'm more in favor of gathering intel from a safe distance. Hammers: What do you consider a safe distance? Simmons: 'What's the range on that sniper rifle? '''Hammer: '(sighs) Guys, I know we're all green here, but think about our comrades! Those filthy Blue bastards attacked them! '''Simmons: '''Yeah, that's how war works, dumbass. '''Grif: '''Besides, we didn't know them. Those Reds could have been assholes. I say we don't even worry about it and just go home. We got enough intel. '''Hammer: '''You listen here! I'm in charge and we need- '''Simmons: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lieutenant didn't put anyone in charge. We're supposed to work together. '''Grif: '''I say we put it to a vote. '''Hammer: '''What?! '''Grif: '''All in favor of not storming the base, say aye. '''Grif and Simmons: '''Aye! '''Grif: '''Sorry, Hammer, but that's democracy. '''Hammer: '''But... '''Simmons: '''Hey, I don't make the rules, Hammer. I just follow them blindly and without question. '''Hammer: '''Well what do you propose we do, then?! '''Grif: '''Well, we could stand here and ponder the big questions in life. Like why did I CO send out three boot camp recruits on a deadly recon mission? '''Hammer: '''Because he believes in us! '''Simmons: '''Yeah you see, that's putting a lot of unwanted pressure on us, and I don't appreciate it. '''Grif: '''See? It's giving poor Simons here a panic attack. '''Simmons: '''Simmons. '''Grif: Whatever. Hammer turns back to the base with a sniper rifle. He sees two Blue soldiers standing guard go back into the base. Hammer: 'It looks like they're changing shifts. If we go now we can sneak in. '''Grif: '(to Simmons) I just do not understand this guy's desire to get us all killed. 'Simmons: '''Look, Hammer, I'm not one to cut corners, but I also know that statistically speaking, we are totally fucked. '''Grif: '''Let's just head back to base. '''Hammer: '(sighs) Fine. Let's go. Grif and Simmons cheer 'Simmons: '''Yeah! Democracy triumphs again! '''Grif: '''America, bitch! ''Simmons and Grif head back to the Warthog, but Hammers doesn't follow and instead turns toward the base. Shows Simmons and Grif running. 'Grif: '''See, we learned to work together. One day, everyone's gonna know about the wonderful trio of Grif, Simmons- ''Radio static 'Hammer: '(over the radio) Screw you guys! I'm a hero! Shows Hammer running towards the base and entering. 'Simmons: '(over the radio) What the fuck, bro?! '''Grif: (over the radio) Every time you go against democracy, an eagle dies! Simmons and Grif turn back and run back to the cliff. Hammer inside the base with an assault rifle. Beeping in the background. Hammer: 'Hmm, no signs of survivors. (notices the beeping) What? ''Hammer sees an explosive with "C5" on the side. 'Hammer: '''Oh... ''Outside on the cliff with Simmons and Grif. 'Simmons: '''You know, we could just leave him. ''Loud explosion, fire comes out of the openings in the base. 'Grif: '''Jesus Christ! '''Simmons: '''Was that supposed to happen?! '''Grif: '''How should I know?! '''Simmons: '(turns on radio) Hammer? Buddy? Y-you okay? Cut to Hammer's broken helmet near the base opening. '''Simmons: (on radio) ...Hammer? Grif: 'He's fucking dead, dude. ''Grif and Simmons stare at the burning base for a few moments. 'Simmons: '''Well, what do we do now? '''Grif: '''What we should've done five minutes ago. ''Cut to Grif and Simmons returning to Red Base with soldiers doing drills in the background. '''Simmons: I feel kind of bad for him. Grif: 'Eh, the way I see it, we did him a favor. He wanted to go out a hero. '''Simmons: '''So what, is that we're gonna tell everyone?! ''Cut to Simmons and Grif telling the "story" to the other boot camp recruits. 'Simmons: '... and then, Hammer heroically sacrificed himself to save us! We got out just as the bomb detonated! '''Grif: (sniffle) He...he went out a hero. Soldiers cheer Red Soldier: 'Wait a minute, why didn't Hammer just leave with you guys instead of letting the bomb go off? '''Simmons: '''Hey man, don't disgrace Hammer's memory like that. '''Grif: '''Yeah, rude. Oh, and also, he said that we're also all heroes, and we should get the next two week off. And, uh, and I think we should honor his dying wish. '''Lieutenant: '''Simmons! Grif! ''Simmons and Grif turn to see the Lieutenant behind them. 'Lieutenant: '''Good work on that mission recruits. ''The other soldiers leave in the background. '''Grif: '''Really? '''Simmons: '''Thank you, sir. '''Grif: '''Yeah, I mean I thought it went about as bad as it could possibly go. Uh, not that I'm complaining. I'm not. '''Lieutenant: '''Yeah it's a... damn shame about Hammer. But we got all the intel command needed, and I have some good news for you two. '''Grif: '''Is it that the war's over and you're sending us home? '''Lieutenant: (laughs) No, Grif. I'm authorizing your training as complete,and you're both being reassigned to a "special" outpost. Simmons: '''Reassigned? '''Grif: '''Special? '''Lieutenant: '''You'll be leaving immediately. Thank you for your service, boys. '''Simmons: '''But I like it here! You're a great leader, sir! '''Grif: '''Is it too late to let you know that we didn't actually do anything and Hammer died a foolish death? '''Lieutenant: (annoyed) That'll be all, Private. Simmons: 'Hey, wait, we're we being assigned to? '''Grif: '''Does it at least have a better name than Danger Canyon? ''Fade to another area of the base and pans to the left to a soldier in teal armor looking through a window. The Lieutenant runs up to him. '''Lieutenant: '''Are you sure about this, Captain? These are the worst soldiers I have ever seen in my life. Why would you want them? '''Teal Soldier: (looking down at Simmons and Grif) Don't you worry your pretty little head, sport. I have big plans for our little privates. And please... Reveals the soldier to be Captain Butch Flowers Butch Flowers: ...call me Cappy. Gallery Danger Canyon.png Hammer training.png CO office.png Hammer Grimmons.png Hammer and bomb.png Trivia *This episode takes place before the events of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. *It is unknown why Simmons and Grif are not in standard red armor since all simulation training troops are in standard red/blue (rather in their original armor color). It's possible that this was done on purpose so that viewers would be able to recognize Grif and Simmons visually. *This episode is the first episode since Season 3 to be fully shown in the Halo: CE engine. *The bomb is labeled 'C5', a reference to the C4 explosive. The '5' is likely a reference to the fact the web series takes place in the future. Video Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes